


Devils May Chase

by TokyoKitty



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoKitty/pseuds/TokyoKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all because he protected his vulnerable cousin from Scarecrows. All because he had shown himself to the half-demon and caught his attention. All because of that fateful day, that he was now being constantly chased by said half-demon and his twin, but not because they wanted him dead, but because they wanted him to themselves. And they'll follow him to the ends of the earth to have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Fateful Day

He flied above his cousin as they went through the center of town, looking and feeling for any demon presences that wanted to ambush any vulnerable humans. Of course, his cousin Obsidian was a guardian as well, but a lower level and could easily be outnumbered by even the weakest demons. He should know, he saved his cousin countless times from demons that wanted to possess him. He was about to land and tell Obsidian that leaving early for practice was a bad idea because it led them to being late for dinner, but he saw a demon known as a Scarecrow hobbling towards obsidian, who was unfortunately frozen with fear, and acted quickly. Before the demon could connect the attack, he had already landed and blocked the attack with his luminescent angelic shield, and they both made eye contact in a heated gaze before he stunned the demon by bashing his shield into its face and quickly slashing the demon down. 

He suddenly felt more of them above them and quickly looked up, confirming that there was more of them jumping down from buildings, and he scoffed as he held his cousin closely for protection as he summoned nine swords for the "Nine Sword Execution" and before any of the six other demons could touch the ground, they were impaled by each of his swords and he watched them all explode into green goop as they died. He could feel another demon around, but couldn't find him. That was until he narrowed his senses and it indicated that the demon was just to the left of him. He looked over to his left and noticed that the door to the "Devil May Cry" shop was open and looking out of it was its owner from his desk. The owner didn't have a look of confusion and horror like every other person did when witnessing a fight between angels and demons, in fact, the owner had an amused but curious look on his face. 

He could sense that the demon was very powerful and he quickly led obsidian away from the place before it got any darker. The next day, as he sat at a restaurant eating a classic potpie and sipping his water, he stilled as he felt the same powerful demonic energy from last night enter the restaurant. He felt it getting closer, closer, eventually behind him, but it kept moving past him to a random two-seater table and staying there. He cast a glance at the cause of the powerful demonic power and nearly spit out his drink when he realized that it was the shop owner of "Devil May cry". He fought the instinct to shift to his full angelic form, as he was in public with humans around, and instead opted for leaving, but when he turned to leave, he nearly bumped into another man that looked...exactly like the owner of "Devil May Cry" except he was wearing blue this time. 

His senses were quite suddenly on overdrive when he finally realized that the man wasn't another human, but a demon, a powerful demon at that. And so close to him, he literally fought with himself to keep his angelic side from bursting out, clenching his fist so hard that he was sure that it bled. He cast another glance at the owner of "Devil May Cry" just to be sure he wasn't hallucinating and then he realized that they both were twin relatives. He brushed past the man in blue and quickly left the restaurant.

Later on, he sat on a cliff that hung above the beach wearing a toga that reached down to his ankles and meditated. While he was meditating, he thought about the demon twins, about how odd it was that the man in red had known exactly where he was out of the thousands of other shops that he could've been in. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone say behind him,"You know, it's not exactly hard to find a man who knows what I am." he stilled when he felt the familiar demonic power and he slowly looked behind him and saw the twin in red. He stood up and watched as the man approached him slowly. With every step the man took, he backed closer to the edge til he couldn't move any further. He usually didn't back down to a fight, but he knew he couldn't win this one. He watched as the man was two feet away from him and the man said,"By the way, in case you were wondering, my name's Dante." he couldn't resist his angelic powers anymore and he found himself aiming to punch Dante in the stomach as hard as he could, but his moves were easily brushed off and the next thing he knew, the wind was knocked out of him and he was helplessly leaning against the Dante. Dante chuckled and said,"That was not a smart move, you know. I managed to hit a pressure point so you'll be pretty helpless for a few hours. but for now, it'd be wise to just take a nap." he couldn't resist Dante's words and he suddenly found himself drifting off to sleep.

When he woke up, he found himself in a bedroom inside of an old building and he slowly sat up. He jumped when he heard Dantes voice beside him,"You feel better?" he looked over and saw Dante standing there with an amused smirk on his face. 


	2. The Twin in Blue

When he woke up, he found himself in a bedroom inside of an old building and he slowly sat up. He jumped when he heard Dantes voice beside him,"You feel better?" he looked over and saw Dante standing there with an amused smirk on his face.

 

 

He quickly jumped out of the bed he was in, realizing that he was now only in his boxers, and they practically had a stare down, one angry and the other amused. When his angel powers wouldn't trigger, he quickly realized what Dante meant by him being helpless for a few hours. He spotted a dusty window behind him and they made eye-contact for a split second before he quickly grabbed onto the edge of the bed frame and flipped/pushed it towards Dantes moving figure and he burst out the window. He managed to escape through the window, now all he had to do was quickly head home. As he found the front of the building, he saw the "Devil May Cry" sign and realized that he should've realized it sooner that that's the place he was in instead of an old, abandoned house. He managed to make it across the street before he suddenly felt the familiar demonic energy above him and before he could react fast enough, the figure landed on top of him and he was pinned on the ground. He looked up to the figure on top of him and saw that it was the twin in blue, who sighed in irritation and muttered,"Doesn't Dante know how to capture angels? unbelievable." he attempted to punch the demon in the face to stun him but the attack was, once again, easily dodged and he found himself on his stomach with his arm pulled painfully behind his back. 

He grit his teeth and bit down on his tongue to avoid crying out in pain when his arm was pulled further behind his back. His arm continued to be pulled back further and he could feel his tendons and muscles straining to stay in place even as his arm was being pulled. Not before long, he was writhing in agony and his face was streaked with uncontrollable tears and he was saved by another voice next to them,"Come on Verge, let go of his arm. He's already weak enough without his powers." the demon on top of him said,"Is this how you treat all your captors? with mercy even though they attempt to kill you?" through his blurry vision, he saw the red of Dantes coat before he was pulled out from under the other demon. He could barely move his arm from how far back it was held and he felt a familiar angelic energy surround him. He looked around as the twins bickered with each other about how to treat captors and he managed to take off again but only for a moment before both the twins caught him.

He didn't care at the moment that the twins caught him, but the energy he was feeling around him was the feeling of teleportation magic and only a few seconds later he was teleported to his sacred hideout where guardian angels resided. He was automatically greeted with Obsidians presence and he took him to a angel healer where he was able to get his arm healed and his angelic magic back. He knew it wouldn't be long before Dante and his twin found him, so he only stayed at the sacred temple for a day before dressing in his guardian armor and packing some of his ancient artifacts that would protect him in case any demons decided to try to slay him while he was sleeping. He quickly left the temple and traveled a two-day journey and ended up in New Mexico. He covered his armor by wearing an ankle-length cloak and he pulled the hood over his head before going inside the cheap hotel and renting out a room for the night. Later on, he traveled to a brew and breakfast restaurant and ate breakfast there. He traveled back and forth between the hotel and a restaurant all day without having any signs of the twins being close by and before he went to bed that night, he hung up some of his artifacts to protect himself.

The next day, as he was eating breakfast, he suddenly felt the demonic power that the twins gave off and heard two sets of footsteps walk in the restaurant. He cast a glance at the figures and his heart nearly stopped when he saw that it was Dante and his twin whom he didn't know the name of. He automatically felt their eyes turn to him and he kept his face hidden the whole time as he finished his food and paid for it before leaving. As soon as he was outside, he hid behind an alley and spread out his wings before casting an invisibility cloak that hid him from humans and quickly flying into the air. He saw Dante and his twin exit the restaurant and their gazes automatically turned up to him and he saw the twin in blue lunge up into the sky towards him. He landed on top of him and they fought for a few moments before he felt one of his wings become pierced by his katana and they landed far away from the small town.

He blocked the attacks and each attack was harder than the last. He didn't have that much energy left to hold back the attacks and he used the last of his energy to execute the "Nine Sword Execution" only to fail. As he lay there, exhausted, Dante finally caught up to them and Dante scoffed in amusement at the scene before him before saying,"You can run, that's for sure. But Vergil here knows how to chase down enemies when he wants to." Vergil glared at Dante before turning his attention back to him and saying,"Dante branded you, which means not only do you belong to him, but you belong to me as well." 


	3. Prisoner

He blocked the attacks and each attack was harder than the last. He didn't have that much energy left to hold back the attacks and he used the last of his energy to execute the "Nine Sword Execution" only to fail. As he lay there, exhausted, Dante finally caught up to them and Dante scoffed in amusement at the scene before him before saying,"You can run, that's for sure. But Vergil here knows how to chase down enemies when he wants to." Vergil glared at Dante before turning his attention back to him and saying,"Dante branded you, which means not only do you belong to him, but you belong to me as well."

 

He glared up at Vergil and grunted when he was picked up and thrown over Dantes shoulder. He grunted in pain when he felt a hard, quick poke to the back of his neck and then he felt extreme pain run throughout his body starting from where he was poked. He started to writhe in agony as he glared down at Dante and said,"What did you do!?" Dante said,"I didn't do it, Verge did." Vergil said,"I shut off your ability to use your powers for a month. It's not permanent, unfortunately. Not to mention it will hurt until your body gets used to losing an important factor." he nearly fell to the ground, but Dante caught him and he didn't complain that much when he held him bridal style in his arms to keep him from falling. As he lay there in Dantes arms, clawing at his coat, his shirt, anything that he could reach in agony, the last thing he saw was Dante looking down at him before he saw the butt of his gun quickly heading for his face and then nothing. 

When he woke up, he was back at "Devil May Cry" and he had a splitting headache. He noticed that he was no longer wearing his angelic armor and this time he was in a dusty room that looked much like a basement but without a window. He spotted a door at the top of the wooden stairs and once he reached the door, he tried opening it, to no avail, but there was a plate with a slice of pizza in front of the door. He hesitantly took the plate of pizza and sniffed it to make sure that it wasn't poisoned by any human or demonic poisons. Once it was confirmed that the pizza wasn't poisoned, he ate it and looked around the area. The room was cluttered with boxes of junk and there just so happened to be a couch that he woke up on, he assumed it was Dante that put him there. He jumped when he heard a voice behind him,"You sure know how to fight, though, I would give up now because most things don't get past me and Vergil that easily." he turned around and saw Dante standing there in his usual clothes. 

He glared at him and said,"And why should I listen to you? just because you treat me differently than how your brother would, it doesn't mean I'll trust any of you demons." Dante scoffed in amusement and said,"Technically, we're half demon. and besides, I gave you a break from that agonizing pain you were in a few hours ago. Though, don't get me wrong, you still groaned and writhed even in your sleep." he scoffed and said,"nonetheless, you're all the same. All of you think you can just own the human world and that's why we exist, to keep all of you out." Dante just laughed and said,"Good job you're doing there." he growled and said,"Though, it will always be humans who prevail in the long run because they have something we don't." Dante leaned forward on his sword and said,"Oh? and what's that?" he was about to answer when all of a sudden, an explosion hit the wall and demons burst in, but he couldn't pay attention to that, as he felt an extreme pain in his chest and discovered that it was a thin piece of the cement wall that had exploded into his chest from the blast.

As Dante fought off the demons, he escaped through the hole in the wall and made his way through the city to safety and to hide. He managed to pull the small piece of cement out, but now risked drowning in his own blood as he tore his shirt to pieces with his teeth and good arm and tied it as tightly as he could around his chest to slow the bleeding. He knew his body wouldn't heal as quickly due to the lack of his angelic powers and he quickly headed to his hideout to make some magical healing medicine to help increase his chances of surviving. However, halfway there he encountered more demons and he dealt with all of them, but one of them managed to stab him in the arm and side but he killed the last demon anyway.

Almost there, he collapsed from too much blood loss and coughed up blood as he stared up at the night sky. He knew he would die and there was nothing he could do about it because if he didn't die from blood loss, then more demons would discover him and slaughter him. He looked down and saw that his body was starting to crack and glow, indicating that he was near death, and he couldn't help but laugh weakly at his state. He always thought he was infallible because he was a good fighter, but it seemed that he was weaker than he thought. He didn't really have much of a reaction when he heard Dante say beside him,"You're giving up now? we haven't even started the fun." he was picked up and carried back, further and further away from his hideout but he didn't have that much energy to protest. 

As they reached the shop/house, he was brightly glowing and almost completely cracked. At the house, Dante and Vergil worked on helping him recover faster. Unfortunately, even with all their work, he died in the end but did not stay dead because Dante wouldn't let him, telling him that he was weak and pathetic like everything else and Vergil did the same. Eventually, he did come back to life, although unconscious and in a weak state.  

Once he woke up 2 days later, he looked over and saw Dante sitting in a chair and reading a magazine. Dante looked up from his magazine and set it down and said,"How you feeling? better I hope." he couldn't help  but smile and said,"Maybe I misunderstood your personality. You are quite different from the others." Dante smiled and stood up and said,"Gee, you think? you're lucky I found you. You were asleep for 2 days after me and Verge worked our tails off to keep you alive." he nodded and looked around, noticing that he was in the first room he was in the first time he got captured. Dante chuckled and said,"You like it? this is my room." he looked back at Dante and watched Dante approach him from the side of the bed.

Dante smiled and said,"Need anything?" he shook his head and Dante said,"Well, alright then." he shifted and got comfortable again. He felt Dante check his bandages on his chest and his hand travel lower until he tensed up. Dante retreated his hand and said,"Well, if you need anything call me." he nodded and Dante left. Before he fell asleep again, he thought about Dante and his twin. Maybe they didn't want to capture him to torture him, but instead because they wanted him for themselves. He didn't yet know why, but he would find out sooner or later.


End file.
